Red
by Khion
Summary: Jake's experiences with Amy in one song.


Hey, guys! This song was titled Red by Taylor Swift. And I changed the "him" to "her" to make it appropriate for the story.

* * *

_**Loving her is like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street**_  
_**Faster than the wind  
Passionate as sin, ended so suddenly**_

"Amy! Wait up! You're pedaling that bike too fast."

"No, I'm not. You're just pedaling that bike too slow."

"Are you insulting me?"

"Of course not."  
"You should clean that mouth; I sense that there is a tinge of sarcasm in there." I said while catching up with her.

We were biking to the top of the mountain. I saw her pedaled straight through a rock which I think she hasn't notice. I was about to warn her when she hit the ground. I rushed into her, parked my bike beside hers.

"Amy, are you okay?" I asked.  
"I'm okay, Jake."

I carried her to the grass and laid her there. I inspected her head when I detected that she was staring at me. That is when I realize our head is _too_ close. I felt butterflies in my stomach as I stared back at her.

_No, Jake. You can't kiss her; she has a boyfriend back at home._ I thought to myself. It would be very wrong if I did that. Should I fight the urge? It doesn't matter now, she sat up straight. But thank goodness she did, it would be a sin for me if I actually kissed her back then. I would be a sinner if I did that but _would it really make a difference?_

_**Loving her is like trying to change your mind**_  
_**Once you're already flying through the free fall**_  
_**Like the colors in autumn**_  
_**So bright just before they lose it all**_

I woke up at a start of a new day. It was autumn, I observed when walking out to the balcony.

"Jake?"

I was startled when I heard her voice though I hope she won't notice. She was wearing plain white long sleeves and black jugging pants. She was sitting, staring and drinking coffee at the same time.

"Amy, what are you doing here so early in the morning?"

"Well, what are you doing here so early in the morning?"

"Don't ask me with the same question I asked you."

"Why not?"

"Because…Wait do you always answer a question with a question?"

"Do I?" She chuckled.  
"I'm out of here." I said firmly.

"Stay." She pleaded.

"I'm going back to sleep."

"Watch the sunrise with me, please?"

"You can't change my mind, Amy."

"Please, Jake. Stay with me until the sunrise ends."

I looked at her jade eyes and for a moment and I was mesmerized by her elegance. When you stared at her, she would seem to glow with an aura you can never resist.

"Fine" I fake sighed. Because the truth is _she's the only one who can change my mind._

_**Losing her was blue like I'd never known**_  
_**Missing her was dark grey all alone**_  
_**Forgetting her was like trying to know somebody you've never met**_  
_**But loving her was red**_  
_**Loving her was red**_

"Amy? Where are you?" I shouted around the hotel room.

"Geez, Jake. You don't have to do that." An annoyed Dan whispered still sleeping next to Atticus.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"She left food in the table." Dan yawned.

"No, not the food, Dan. Amy?" I'm exasperated.

This is hopeless. I should go out and find her but then I'll be leaving 2 kids alone. I have to wait here. But what if she'd been kidnapped by Vespers? Or worse, they could have…No, she can handle herself. I tried to clear off mind of negative thoughts however the thought of losing her is…unbearable and inacceptable. Just before I thought that I was losing my mind, the door clicked open. It was Amy, she's perfectly fine. I hurried into her and hugged her tightly.

"Jake, I have only been gone for 30 minutes."

"I was worried. I thought that those Vespers…."

"It's okay, Jake. I'm perfectly fine. I didn't know that you would miss me this much." She joked.

"Yeah." I managed to laugh even though it's kinds true.

"Did you eat yet?"

"Nope."

"I was expecting that you'll forget about me and the table would be void of food.

"That's impossible."

_I smiled because forgetting her would be impossible._

_**Touching her is like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you**_  
_**Memorizing her was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song**_

"Happy New Year!" Amy greeted.

"Happy New Year, too." I said while giving her some sticks that if lighten would be like little fireworks.

She picked a stick and lighted it up.

"Ouch!"

"That's not how you hold it." I held touched her hand and showed her the proper way.

"I bet this is your first time."

"How did you know that?"

"I've memorized you. Anyway, what did you ask for last Christmas?"

"I asked for world peace, how about you?"

I looked at her jade green eyes that seem to harmonize with the fireworks that we're holding together. And I can't help but notice that I'm smiling.

"What's with the smile, Rosenbloom and what did you want for last Christmas? You still haven't answered my question."

"And perhaps I will never will." I said.

_I want you._ My mind seems to whisper as I looked at her amazement with the sparks of our firework.

_**Fighting with her was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer**_  
_**Regretting her was like wishing you never found out love could be that strong**_

I saw Amy thinking hard and scribbling on the newspaper. I was making coffee and I decided to join her.

"Want some coffee?"

"Yeah, sure." She mumbled.

"What are you solving? Vesper assignment?" I wondered.

"No, just a crossword puzzle I found."

"Do you need help?"

"Is it okay if I ask you?"

"Yes and it will be my pleasure."

I sat next to her and looked at the words.

"Ah There's our problem- its 'bumpy' not 'lumpy'." I said.

"No, it's lumpy."

"It's bumpy trust me."

"LUMPY."

"BUMPY."

"How about if you look at the answer at the back and see who between us are right?" She challenged.

"If you 're wrong…" I said.

"I'll wash the dishes for a whole week. And if you lose, you'll do the same. Deal?"

"Deal."

I peeked at the right answer and it was 'rough'. We're both wrong, we both lose. I can't let her wash the dishes, it would be…unpleasant. I have to make sacrifices for her.

"I'll wash the dishes." I said and went to the sink to start my 'consequence'.

At the corner of my eye, I saw her look at the right answer and she just smiled.

I sighed. _Who can possibly think that love can be this strong?_ I bet that not even Confucius would have thought about it.

_**Remembering her comes in flashbacks and echoes**_  
_**Tell myself it's time now, gotta let go**_  
_**But moving on from her is impossible**_  
_**When I still see it all in my head**_

_**Burning red!  
**__**Darling it was red!**_

I went to my bed and closed my eyes. I tried to sleep but I can't because what she said just keep repeating in my head.

"Jake, I don't want to hurt Evan."

"You'll be hurting him more if you lied."

"I just can't hurt im because he did nothing wrong. He helped me in time of crisis."

"Do you still love him?" I asked.

"I don't know."

"Do you love me?"

"I don't know." She cried.

With her answer, I left the establishment and went to my house as fast as possible. Maybe, I was wrong. I shouldn't have loved her all along but moving on her is ridiculous.

_**And that's why she's spinning round in my head**_  
_**Comes back to me burning red**_  
_**Yeah yeah**_

I was thinking of Amy when my phone rang, I picked it up like always do but this time I did a sound check on my voice to make sure it was perfect.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hello, Jake. I have been wondering if you can meet me today. I have something important to say."

"What is it?"

"I love you. And this time I'm sure of it."

"I love you, too."

_**Cause love was like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street**_

* * *

Thanks for reading! Feel free to review it...

~Khion.


End file.
